100 Words
by Simply Kelp
Summary: Drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.
1. Death

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
A/N: I wrote the first 7 drabbles in one sitting, but decided to post them as seperate chapters. The first few aren't as good, I needed to get into the drabble mindset, so bear with me, please!  
Summary: drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.  
A/N: Kind of cheesy, but O well…

---

Death

The villain was destroyed, the city saved, the people of Hyrule turned from stone- Zelda turned from stone. Smith had called Link a hero. Zelda, aglow, said he was her best friend. She wanted to be more than friends she said. It was only fitting that the Princess of Hyrule be with a hero.

Link, however, didn't feel like a hero. He didn't think that he did anything spectacular. All he could see was Vaati's face- in his true form- contorted in horror. _What happened?_ His whispered words haunted Link ever since. And suddenly, Vaati was gone. _I'm sorry, Vaati. _

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!


	2. Curiosity

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.  
A/N: I don't think there are Gossip Stones in Minish Cap, but O, well...

---

Curiosity 

Vaati's hair hid half his face. Link was always curious why this was. Did Vaati have a scar? Something unpleasant on his right side of his face? No matter what happened, that silky, lavender never moved. In one of their late night meetings Link had asked Vaati what was behind the hair.

Vaati had smiled- devilishly- and chastised Link. _Now, now, Hero. Curiosity killed the cat._ When Vaati died- his lifeless body sprawled in the Sacred Realm- Link pushed the hair aside. There were no physical defects. Only a tear- fixed at the red, lifeless eye- reminiscent of Gossip Stones.

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!


	3. Comfort

Title: 100 words

Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.  
A/N: "Comfort" was going to be my first attempt at smut (my friend all but tied me to a chair and forced me to write it!)… but it failed.

---

Comfort

Lithe bodies contorted in shapes that would have been though impossible had their owners not been intoxicated by lust. Warm caresses were shared. Kisses- nd the resulting moans- exchanged. Two lovers enjoying ecstasy. Pain and pleasure mingled as one- as they came together in comfort.

A relaxed silence fell across the room. The only noise- which in fact was nearly no noise at all- was the gentle rustle of silken sheets. They were no longer Hero and Villain. Neither were they Link and Vaati. Now they were merely two kindred souls- the unlikeliest couple. Two dissimilar beings, uniting as one.

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!


	4. White

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.  
A/N: I like the last sentance in this one... I think Link is a bit simpler in thought, but, O well, what's done is done...

---

White

Vaati was beautiful. Despite himself, Link had to admit it. He was the hero- he had to save the princess, who Vaati cursed- he wasn't supposed to think about the villain like this.

But he couldn't help it. Vaati was sensual. His silky- at least Link imagined it so- lavender hair. Mysterious, red eyes. But what Link liked best about Vaati was his skin. A glorious shade of white. Translucent at times. Link imagined the blue veins travelling down Vaati's wan arms. Little roads- twisting, meandering, beckoning Link forth. He wanted to heed their calls, but duty's call was louder.

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!


	5. Magic

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.  
A/N: Very cheese-rific, but I still kind of like it...

---

Magic

Vaati. The great Wind Mage. Controller of the Minish Cap. He was powerful, determined, but something was missing. Magic. Yes, he could perform magic, but he certainly did not feel magical.

In the forest before the festival, Vaati found magic. In a Hylian child. Young, untamed- albeit a bit obnoxious. He was playing with a sword, slashing at a tree. He walked up to the child- chuckling- receiving an inquisitive look, and spoke: _I'll show you a real way of cutting down trees._ He whispered an incantation, and absorbed the boy's shocked expression. It hadn't been magic- Link was magic.

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!


	6. Knitting

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.  
A/N: I like this one... somehow (imo) it just fits Vaati

---

Knitting

Girls knit. Boys did not knit. According to Link, it was merely a fact of life. So when Vaati presented him with a hand knit scarf to keep him warm on journeys, he was a little more than shocked. _You knit? But you're not a girl._

Link hadn't meant it to come out that way- stupid word vomit. He actually made Vaati cry- okay, he didn't _cry_, but Link could see Vaati's eyes glisten over. The next day, he came home to find the scarf- that had been so painstaking, and lovingly made- unravelled on his bed. Vaati was gone.

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!


	7. Giggles

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.  
A/N: This one is my favourite that I've written. It's based on Vaati's laugh (giggle?) on the game, which is just adorable...

---

Giggles

For as almighty, and powerful Vaati was, Link thought the sorcerer had the funniest giggle. The fact that a sorcerer- a _boy_ sorcerer- giggled was funny enough, but- despite the bored, and maniacal undertones- the fact that it was so… girlish made Link want to laugh right along with Vaati.

Whenever Link teased Vaati about his giggle, the sorcerer would get in a huff, and try to convince Link that all Picori had high, girlish giggles, and that it was physically impossible- _they've done studies_, he persisted vehemently- for a Picori to laugh. Link would never admit he liked it.

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!


	8. Gentleman

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: drabbles about Link and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles about the game and manga.  
A/N: I like this one, I think it's very Vaati-ish, and it references part of the Minish Cap manga...

---

Gentleman

One day, Link asked Vaati if he wanted to arm wrestle. Vaati agreed- he had never hear of "arm wrestling" before. He lost. Link laughed, and called him a sissy. _I was merely being a gentleman, and letting you win- I didn't want to hurt your pretty, little hands_, Vaati had said curtly. Link frowned.

Vaati left on a walk, rubbing his hand. He remembered what Link had told him before: _You'll feel a lot happier if you work hard, and grow strong under your own power. _Link gave bad advice. What Vaati wouldn't do for the cap right now…

---

Thank you for reading, I would love to hear from you!


	9. Zelda

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
A/N: I don't like Zelda- she made a better statue...

---

Zelda 

Zelda never liked Vaati. He understood why- he'd hold a grudge. But it wasn't the fact that she disliked- loathed, actually- him that annoyed Vaati, it was that she acted so foolishly around her precious little Hero- Link. She was always fawning over him.

Vaati noticed that after he began hanging around Link, Zelda's dresses gradually became lower in the chest, along with her laugh becoming more frequent, and higher. She also became much more annoying. _Link! That cuckoo's trying to get me! Save meeeeeee!_ Vaati had offered to turn her to stone again- Link didn't think it was funny.

---

Thanks for reading, would love to hear from you!


	10. Smith

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
A/N: I was just cleaning my room when I found written copies of my drabbles (completely forgot I'd written them!), I missed drabbling, so I whipped this up. The idea made me chuckle…

---

Smith

Link's grandfather, Smith, was not very fond of Vaati in the beginning. Actually, he still wasn't very fond of Vaati- not that he minded the old fool's disdain. In fact, Vaati thought Smith was quite right to be wary of him. Yes, he had no intentions of taking over the world, or turning Zelda back to stone (though tempting), but he certainly was not without sin.

Vaati was sure that if Smith knew the wonderfully decadent things he did to his grandson- he would be six feet under by now. Whenever he thought of Smith, he couldn't help but smirk.

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!  
And if anyone has any prompts you would like to see, I'm having a hard time thinking of any… 


	11. Snow

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
A/N: Prompt thanks to Eternal Fluffy

---

Snow

Link liked the snow. Vaati didn't. He much preferred to wall himself up in the house, hiding under blankets, waiting for the white abomination to go. Today, however, Link had _dragged_ him- kicking, and screaming- out of the house. _But you'll have fun!_ Link insisted.

So there Vaati was, standing, knee-deep in snow, watching Link build a snowman. He turned to gaze longingly back at the house (the fireplace was calling to him). Suddenly, something cold, and wet hit the back of his head. He turned, Link was grinning idiotically, holding a snowball. Vaati hated snow, and Link right now.

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!  
And if anyone has any prompts you would like to see, I'm having a hard time thinking of any…


	12. Maidens

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
A/N: Prompt thanks to Eternal Fluffy

---

Maidens

"So what was with kidnapping maidens?" Link decided to ask one day. It was a legitimate question. Vaati hated girls, but, in the past, he had kidnapped Link didn't know how many maidens. Several Link had to rescue himself. It had been one of those things (along with the whole 'being evil' thing) that they just hadn't talked about.

There was silence for a moment, while, Link rightly assumed, Vaati processed the sudden question. He then grinned mischievously, "They make wonderful test subjects." After a moments giggle, Vaati's face sobered. "It was a way to get you to visit me."

---

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate hearing from you!  
And if anyone has any prompts you would like to see, I'm having a hard time thinking of any…


	13. Jealousy

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: Drabbles about Link, and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles for game, and manga.  
A/N: Does anyone still look at these?  
A/N2: This might need some set up, Vaati thinks Link likes Zelda, and Zelda thinks Link likes Vaati. Also, a more positive characterisation of Zelda! And 200 words because I couldn't condense it to 100...  
A/N3: Also, I think that I neglected to say earlier that these do not follow a set time frame, or universe...

---

Jealousy

---

Princess Zelda was not fond of Vaati; everyone knew that. So Vaati was especially surprised to have her walk up, and talk to him. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Vaati frowned, and unwrapped a chocolate. "Do you mind if I curse you?" he asked popping the candy into his mouth. A voice in Vaati's head- that sounded suspiciously like Link- chastised him for being rude. She deserved it, though. Stupid Zelda, with her low-cut dresses, and make-up, and making Link so _interested_.

Zelda looked a bit confused, and helpless; like she really didn't know why she was there. She sat down next to Vaati, and looked at her hands. "I know you don't like me, but..."

Vaati pretended not to listen; he stared resolutely at the pile of crumpled wrappers at his feet.

"I just..." she paused, causing Vaati's head to lift a little. "I want Link to be happy."

Vaati looked over at Zelda. "Link sucks."

Zelda chuckled; it wasn't the normal, high giggle she did around Link. She smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, he kinda does."

Vaati giggled, offering Zelda a chocolate. She smiled, and took it. Perhaps Zelda was not quite as annoying as he previously thought.


	14. Confusion

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: Drabbles about Link, and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles for game, and manga.  
A/N: Awww, poor Link!

---

Confusion

Link was easily confused. Especially when it came to the inner mechanisations of the mind of a teenaged girl; or Vaati (which, if Link were completely honest, were kind of the same thing). So when Zelda, and Vaati began actually _talking to each other_, Link was politely puzzled.

__

But what happened?

Link couldn't help feeling even more confused than before he asked. He wondered if he would ever understand them. Probably not.

He had asked both of them. Zelda somehow managed (without Link even noticing until he left) to change the subject. Vaati smiled evilly, _We reached a... mutual agreement._


	15. Cheesecake

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: Drabbles about Link, and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles for game, and manga.  
A/N: Kind of inspired by the idea I got, but never used for Harry Potter Fandom, in which Lily, and Remus consume massive amounts of sweets, and bitch about their respective boyfriends while on their monthly cycle (because lycanthropy is like major, psycho PMS, really…)

---

Cheesecake

---

"Are you hungry," Zelda asked, offering Vaati a slice of cheesecake.

Vaati shook his head, but took the cheesecake all the same. He stabbed it viciously with the proffered fork.

"I thought-"

Vaati giggled. "O, I'm not hungry, but I'm not above binging as a means of suppressing unpleasant emotions."

"Nothing is better for that than cheesecake," Zelda added, laughing.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and continued eating. First one piece, then two, until nearly all of the cake was gone.

"This was all part of your evil plan, right?" Vaati asked, clutching his stomach. Zelda groaned.

Stupid Link!


	16. Weird

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: Drabbles about Link, and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles for game, and manga.  
A/N: The thought of Zelda, and Vaati acting like girls was kind of too much to resist... And I think I'm enjoying making Zelda kind of Vaati's confidante...

---

Weird

---

First it started with stilted, and awkward pleasantries, which were strange enough. Gradually, they began talking more, beyond the _hi, how are you_'s, until they actually carried on conversations. Link didn't understand it at all; what had suddenly made Vaati, and Zelda so very friendly?

The two had taken to whispering quietly in each other's ears, and giggling loudly. Every so often, they would both fix Link with a pointed stare, like they had just caught him in some awful lie. It made him scared... but mostly just confused.

There was no question about it: Vaati, and Zelda were weird.


	17. Hat

Title: 100 words  
Author: Simply Kelp  
Game/ Manga: Minish Cap  
Pairing: Link/Vaati  
Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)  
Summary: Drabbles about Link, and Vaati. Slash. Contains drabbles for game, and manga.  
A/N: And now time for your useless word of the day, brought to you by the Wishing Cap: _cocklaphobia_- the fear of hats.

---

Hat

---

Vaati was not fond of hats. Ever since his experience with the Wishing Cap, he had looked at every hat with some level of suspicion. This was unfortunate because Link liked hats. A lot. And the worst part was that Link looked _good_ in a hat.

Sometimes, Vaati wondered how Link didn't know the reasoning behind his aversion to hats. He had taken to sneaking up behind Vaati, and thrusting one of his hideously adorable green hats on Vaati's head.

__

It's just a hat, Vaati; it's not going to eat you, or anything. It looks good on you!

Vaati glared.

---

I guess I forgot to thank you all for reading my last few drabbles. Sorry… Thank you so very much for reading, and putting up with my horrible unpunctuality! If anyone has any prompts they would like me to do, I would love to hear them!


End file.
